Sponsor:Sour Patch Kids
Sour Patch Kids is a sponsorship. They are a chewy candy with a coating of sour sugar. Arrived on Gaia- June 24, 2009. Quest The Sour Patch Kids quest involved Gaians watching Sour Patch Kids commercial in Gaia Cinemas, and then receiving a reward. The other quest involved Gaians going into Gaia Rally to find the "Sour Patch Kids Truck". This Truck had a colorful Prize Wheel attached to it; when clicked the wheel would spin and land on a color, a text pop up would confirm that a prize was won. In August 26, 2010, a Sour Patch Kids Convenience Store was created for the Rally. In the store were three Sour Patch Kids, by clicking the prize wheel, one kid would steal the prize and needed to be caught, another by the drink machine would spray drink on a Gaians face, and another near the corner would throw pies. However, the store has now been replaced by the original Mini Mart again. Sponsorship Items: Quest Rewards * Green Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Sour Patch Kids Candy - A full bag of delicious sour yet sweet Sour Patch Kids candy! Enjoy, but beware of their sour side! * Yellow Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Orange Sour Patch Kids Buddy - It may look sweet now, but watch out! They can turn sour at any moment! * Sour Patch Kids Pigeon - Here's mud in your eye! Or...well...not mud, but...you know. Halloween 2k9 * Sour Patch Kids Angel and Devil Buddies - Making the right decision can be hard, and these guys are of no help at all! But they might have some good ideas. Trivia *The Prize Wheel also had certain images on the wheel that would trick Gaians into thinking that they had won a rare prize, like 100,000 Gaia Gold. Only to find out that there is no 100K gold to be won. This joke is based on the Sour Patch catch phrase "Sweet.Sour.Gone.". With the Prize Wheel continuing to give out this false hope, some new Gaians reported this situation as a Bug or a Glitch, only to be told that it is neither. *Sour Patch Kids was slightly incorporated into the Halloween 2009 event. Gallery Sponsoravatar_SourPatchKids.png|Sour Patch Kids, Avatar Sourpatchkids_truck.jpg‎|Sour Patch Kids Truck Sourpatchkids_truck2.jpg‎|Sour Patch Kids Truck w/ prize wheel images Spk_SourPatchKid.jpg Spk_Store-out.jpg Spk_Store-in.jpg External links NA = (Not Available) Source(s): *Official site: Sour Patch® Candy *Wikipedia Sour Patch Kids Announcement(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.51274009/ Sour Patch® Kids: Check out the Candy Truck in Rally *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.51899111/ Sour Patch® Kids: Check out a Video, Get an Item! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.61846327/ Sour Patch® Kids: Watch a Video, Score a Sweet Item *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.62407307/ Sour Patch® Kids: Check out the Convenience Store Profile(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/19126828/ GAIA Sour Patch Kids Category:Sponsor